The are a variety of toy birds available in the toy shops. Some of the toy birds are capable of drinking water by means of a tube having one end that is connected with the head of the toy birds and having another end in communication with a container holding the liquid. As the beak of a toy bird is dipped into water to cause a differential in temperature between both ends of the tube, the liquid is caused to rise in the tube to enter the head of the toy bird so that the beak of the toy bird is caused to dip into water. Thereafter, the liquid is caused to flow back to the bottom end of the tube so as to cause the toy bird to be in an upright position. The liquid is once again caused to rise slowly in the tube to make the toy bird drink the water. In other words, such a toy bird as described above is capable of doing a water-drinking trick in a reciprocating manner. However, it is conceivable that the conventional water-drinking toy birds are rather monotonous and lacking in imagination.